Yunzhi, also known as Coriolus versicolor or cloud mushroom, is an edible fungus that belongs to the order Polystrictus, Polyporales, and Basidomycetes of the mushroom genus. It is considered a medicinal mushroom and use in Traditional Chinese Medicine.
Yunzhi contains active ingredient polysaccharides that has been shown to enhance immune function, increase immunocyte's quantity, swallow and kill tumor cells, increase white blood cell count. It has also been used to treat chronic, persistent and active hepatitis, b-type hepatitis with the general effective ratio of 82.4%. Its effective rate in treating chronic bronchitis reaches 85%. With anti-aging and health maintaining function, it can clear free radicals, stimulate drug effects, invigorate kidney and strengthen liver.
Since the effectiveness of Yunzhi in boosting immune system function was discovered in 1943, there has been a demand for a supply of Yunzhi polysaccharides. It is important to know that not all the Yunzhi extracts are the same in terms of the polysaccharide content. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a better method for preparing a Yunzhi formulation that is more effective and contain highly pure Yunzhi powder extract.